An electric brake actuating assembly and actuator is disclosed in applicant's International application WO 03/008248, filed 16 Jul. 2002. This document discloses an arrangement in which a rotatable actuator is driven rotate by an electric motor to act on a continuous cable which extends on either side of the rotatable member. Rotation of the rotatable member in a first direction, retracts the cable on either side of the rotatable member for brake application, while rotation in a second and reverse direction extends the cable on either side for brake release.
In one embodiment of the above document, the electric motor and the rotatable member are mounted so that they can shift in order to equalize out-of-balance loads in the cable. That is, in the event that retraction of the cables causes a load in the cable portion extending on one side of the rotatable member to be greater than on the other side, the actuator and the rotatable member can shift to equalize the respective loads.
The present invention relates to an arrangement which provides an alternative to the arrangement disclosed in the above discussed document.